


I promised

by Codex_6423



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codex_6423/pseuds/Codex_6423
Summary: Loss is something everyone takes hard, even the Inquisitor.





	I promised

She sobbed and clutched his fur mantle to her chest, his smell was still clinging to the fibers and arose from the fur to tickle her nose, it was like fate was punching her in the face with his memory, waving it in front of her with a cruel smile and maniacal laughter. He wasn't coming home, never again, the realization made her sob harder, her cries of misery sang in the wood under her body and echoed back at her in a wave of constant sadness. "Inquisitor?" Dorian called wearily into the empty dark tower, his brow creased with worry for his dear friend. He called into the darkness again and when she didn't reply he called on fire and drifted into the tower with a small ball of flame dancing in his palm.  
He found her curled in a ball in the middle of the floor, she was wrapped around his cloak and quivering with waves of despair, he bit his bottom lip and neared her form. "Inquisitor?" She raised her head when he approached and her bloodshot hues riddled with grief made the Tevinter pause, he knew she loved the Commander, but this. . . "Oh dear." He kneeled down next to her head and laid his hand on her hair, he curled his fingers in her locks and tried to sooth her the best way he could.  
He wasn't the greatest when it came to emotional situations, usually they made him extremely uncomfortable and he'd flee the scene as quickly as he could, but this was different. She was in pain, and he-being her best friend- found it necessary to push himself past his comfort zone to console her. "I-I. . ." She paused and choked on the words that remained stuck in her closing throat.  
"Hush," He pulled her into his lap and rocked back and forth with her clutching to his chest. "It's okay." Her grip tightened on the fabric of his common clothes, the tears soaking through to wet his chest, but he didn't care. He was desperate to get her to calm down and it was like grasping at straws.  
"I promised to save him," She whispered into his shirt, the words muffled and riddled with agony. "That I'd bring him home, Dorian, I promised." Her words broke and shattered the longer she tried to speak, and he tightened his grip on her in return. His heart twisted into painful knots when her cries of pain rose and sank low, each breath was ragged in her chest and made her body shake like a leaf in the wind.  
"I know," He whispered in her ear and stared ahead at the Commander's empty desk. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is so so dreadfully short, which I am sorry for, but it is a one shot I've been sitting on for awhile and I hope you guys enjoyed this awfully short work!


End file.
